


Don't Touch the Art

by midoritakamine



Series: apheeweek 2017 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APHEEWeek 2017, Alternate Universe - Human, Based on that one tumblr text post, M/M, Museum Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoritakamine/pseuds/midoritakamine
Summary: "Yeah, it's Kirkland. I found two idiots making out against the art."





	

**Author's Note:**

> For apheeweek on tumblr combining the prompts of "Painting" + "Museum AU" + "Denest"
> 
> You can’t just give me Denest and the idea of museums/paintings because I just think of that stupid "take me to a museum and make out with me" "but they said don't touch the art" post and look at what I’ve done

Taking Mathias to the museum is the easy part. Making out with Mathias at the museum is the difficult part.

It seemed a fine enough date to Eduard when it got suggested to him. Usually Mathias enjoyed high activity dates: amusement parks, laser tag, clubbing. It’s a rare occasion for him to suggest something tame, like a nighttime picnic, or a museum visit. Eduard, in his hopeful aura, blindly agreed to the idea. He did, however, misunderstand a portion of what Mathias asked.

He did want to go to the museum. He _also_  wanted to make out in the museum.

Here they sit on one of those gaudy red benches, staring at a minimalist work by some name neither of them cared to attempt to pronounce. Well, more accurately, they’re staring at the painting and waiting for everybody else to stop staring at it. Before arriving, and after realizing what Mathias jokingly suggested, Eduard came up with a compromise for his shyness on PDA: they can make out at the museum. As long as nobody else is in the room.

One guard stands watch over the ten or so people in the room. He looks half-asleep on the job, more interested in his phone and what hour his break starts than the people he’s supposed to be keeping watch over. There aren’t many people present today; it’s a busy Tuesday afternoon, and the biggest crowd Eduard’s seen thus far is a class field trip of schoolchildren being led by a clearly overworked teacher. That mess of children is long gone by now, and similarly to the children slowly the other eight souls in the room begin to shuffle onward towards another room of art.

Mathias’s leg bounces in place, and Eduard sets a hand on it to calm him down. He receives a jittery, playful smile in return and Eduard rolls his eyes, a grin of his own threatening to plaster itself onto his lips. Mathias is a bad influence.

The last of the other visitors, a little old lady, finally waddles out of the room and Eduard bites back a surprised noise when Mathias grabs his hand and pulls him up so that they’re both standing. “Aa- Mathias?”

His boyfriend puts a finger to his lips to shush Eduard, then points at the guard station. The half-sleeping guard has left, and it’s with a shock that Eduard realizes the two of them are finally alone in the large room.

Mathias leans forward until their noses are touching. “Take me to a museum,” he says, the same words that he said to first entrap Eduard in this convoluted date idea, “an’ make out with me.”

Eduard bites his lip and snickers under his breath. “Pfft- again with that? God, when you say that, all I think about is this one post.”

“What post?” Mathias’s voice drops in tone and his eyes shimmer, outshining the mediocre fluorescent lighting that’s supposed to illuminate the priceless paintings lining the walls.

“It’s- it’s really dumb,” Eduard attempts to dismiss, but Mathias leans up a fraction to kiss his nose.

“Tell me anyway! I’m dumb, so it’ll amuse me.”

“You aren’t dumb,” mutters Eduard, but he smiles and gives in. “You wanted me to bring you to a museum to make out, but- but you’re not supposed to touch the masterpieces.”

Mathias blinks, the wheels in his head turning before a light flush runs through his cheeks and he barely contains himself from erupting into giggles. Eduard elbows him gently, embarrassed at how silly it sounded, but before he can protest Mathias says, “Well, somebody’s gotta pin the art on the wall.” Immediately after he finishes speaking, he slips his fingers in Eduard’s belt loops and pulls him forward until Mathias’s back hits the wall, a fraction of an inch away from the painting they were staring it. Eduard gasps from surprise, his hands landing flat against the wall on either side of Mathias’s head. His glasses sit crooked from the sudden jerk, and now his boyfriend appears a mixture of blurry and clear mischief.

“Mathias!” Eduard’s shushed by a quick peck on his lips, and despite his blush and the riveting tingle in his stomach he attempts a stern look. While he adjust his glasses, he chastises, “Don’t just do that. Warn me before you yank me.”

“What kinda yank?”

“ _Mathias_!” Neither of them can keep from laughing at the innuendo so they fall into a childish giggle fit. Eduard’s forehead rests on Mathias’s shoulder while Mathias slides his hands down to sit on Eduard’s hips. Once the laughter runs out, Eduard lifts his head and smiles lopsidedly. “You’re a bad influence.” He speaks his thoughts from earlier, but before Mathias can agree (he knows he would), he leans forward and kisses Mathias.

They stay there another minute, breaking every few seconds to breath before recapturing each other’s lips. The rush of being so affectionate in public lights a delightful little fire in Eduard’s stomach, but it’s extinguished quickly when the echo of footsteps and a bothered voice yells at them.

The crackle of a radio sounds, and Eduard buries his face into Mathias’s neck in shame when the owner of the mysterious footsteps and the agitated yell says, “Yeah, it’s Kirkland. I found two idiots making out against the art.”


End file.
